A little sweet girl
by Harpy Lady2
Summary: Joey finds a little girl in the park and talks to her. Sweet story, Please Read. Don t be to hard, thats my first FF and I m not that good in English. But I hope u llike it.


The schoolbell made horrible noise. Everyone in the class was sitting on their chairs. Exept one. Joey Wheeler. He was running across the streets in the right of the Domino Highschool. Of course he was to late, he had an argument with his dad like every morning. When he has luck, it doesn´t end with a blue eye and a broken arm for him. Ten minutes to late, he arrived at the classroom and banged on the door. Mrs Akira opend him. „Mr Wheeler, are you already here? Good news. Yesterday, you were twenty minutes to late."Joey thought of a excuse. What about a cat attack? He grinned. „I´m sorry Mrs, but..." „No, Mr Wheeler, I don´t want to hear your silly excuse anymore. Sit down and please hold your big mouth." He went to his place next to Yugi and ignored Kaibas arrogant view. „Are you ok, Joey?"wispered Yugi. „Of course Yug, I just had a hard argument with my dad. And he broke my last picture from the Duelist Kingdom. I was so furious, because it was the photo Mai gave me at the Battle city." Yugi saw flames in Joeys eyes. He know how much his friend hated his father. And how much he loved Mai . Since the Duelist Kingdom, the tough and hard Joey had a burning crush for the blonde girl. Everyone know it, except them both. It was monday and a stupid day. They got back the math test. Yugi got a good mark, but Joey the worst he ever had. „What a horrible day..." he sighed.

Joey waked along the street slowly and thougth what to do this day. His home was on the other side of the Domino park. A little girl, maybe five or four years old was sittig on the gras and picking flowers. Joey smiled. This girl was so cute! She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. And in this cute dress she was looking like a little angel. Joey looked around the park, but there was no one who was taking care of this little girl. He decited to go to her and ask. „Hey little girl, where are your parents?" The littel angel looked at him and smiled. „Hello! Wanna help me?"she asked in a voice like a fairy and smiled. Joey coudn´t help and laughed. This was too sweet. He sat on the gras and started to pick daisys. „Who are you?"he started conversation. „I´m Milly. And you?"she asked in her sweet voice. „I´m Joey. Are you alone here Milly?" Milly glared. „Yes! I want to show, that

I´m alowed to go home on my own from the kindergarden. But no one knows." She looked at Joey. „You won´t tell anyone, will you?" „No, Milly, don´t worry." He has to bring her home. Her mother must be very worried. „Milly, where do you live?" The little girl pointed in right of the ocean way.

„At the moment, me and Tenshi live in the house of my cousin Rebecca." „Wait...Rebecca? Is your cousins name Rebecca Howkins?" Milly noded. „She is a Duel Monster Champion. Like..." Joey was very happy that he know where to bring this girl. „Milly I know where Rebeccas house is. Can I bring you there?" Milly looked at him sad. „But I haven´t picked enough flowers for Tenshi! She will be very happy, when she sees that I can go home on my own!" she said proudly. „Ok, we stay here for a while and pick flowers, but then I bring you to Rebecca, ok?" „Thanks Joey!" Milly huged Joey. He was so touched. This girl was the cutest thing he ever saw. They started to pick daisys again. Joey picked very fast, he was worried about Millys parents. „Are your parents working?" he asked. Millys eyes filled with tears. „No. They are dead." Joey was shocked. She is so little and has to live without parents. „And...how is looking after you?" he asked softly. Milly smiled. „Tenshi. My sister. I love her so much. She is better than every parent of the world." Joey thought of that life. „And you both live at your cousins house?" Milly laughed and shocked her head. „Noooo! Tenshi bought a house here, but it isn´t ready to move in yet. But in a week, we can move in!" She smiled at Joey. „You really have to visit us there. Promise?"Joey smiled back. Good she was sooo sweet. „Promise. Have you got enough flowers? Here are mine." Milly was ready to leave and gave Joey her pink kindergardenbag to carry. Joey grined. This girl learned early to wrap boys around her finger. Milly took his hand and they started to walk to the house of Rebecca. Milly told him a lot of things. How much she loves her sister, about her friends, and a lot of other things.

„What´s in there?" Milly asked and pointed at the pocket of his trouseres. „My Deck." Joey showed the littel girl his cards. „Wow! Awsome!"Milly looked at every card. „This is a pretty card."The pointed at his red eyes black dragon. „But it lookes hungry. Do you feed him often enough?" Joey laughed. How sweet. „Of course. Every evening." Milly looked at the time wizard. „Ohh,it is broken. The clock doesn´t work. You have to repair it Joey." Then she had a idea. „I have Duel Monster Cards, too!" she said and pulled a few cards out of her bag. „Look!" Joey looked at her cards. Most of them are pretty and sweet,a lot of unicorns and faries, but then he saw her magic and trap cards. They make from the sweet monsters dangerous enemies. Joey was impresed. „Wow your deck is pretty cool Milly." „Thanks. I fed my monsters every day." Joey smiled. She found Gilfried and turned her head to Joey. „Joey?" „Yes?" „Are you a knight?" The boy laughed. „No! Why do you ask?" Milly smiled. „You like the one on the drawings." „What drawings?" But Milly saw a butterfly. „Oh! I love them!" She pulled out her back a pice of paper and a pink pencil. Milly began to draw the butterfly very good. „Wow Milly, you can draw very well." „My sister can draw better. At home, I will show you her drawings." They are almost at the house. „I want to ring." Milly ran to the door and rang. Professor Howkins opened the door. „Milly! Oh I´m glad you are here! Where have been?" „Grandpa!" she huged Professor Howkins. Then he noticed Joey. „Joey! Oh you found Milly! Thank you so much." „Hello Professor. I meet her in the park and she talked about Rebecca. So I decited to bring her here." „Very good. Why don´t you come in?" In the livingroom, Rebecca was waiting. She huged Milli. „I´m sooo glad you are back! You sister is searching you!" She saw Joey. „Hey Joey! Why are you here? Is Yugi there too?" „No, I found Milly" he explained. „Joey is great! Can I show him my room grandpa?" Milly mad big bambi eyes. Professor Hawkins laughed. „Of course!" Milly glared. She pulled Joey upstairs in her room. It was pink an full of dolls and princess stuff. „Nice room." he said. Milly noded „But next week we move in the new house. It´s just the guest room here. „Come on, I will show you Tenshis drawings." They went in the next room. Milly opended adrawing block. She was right. The drawings are awsome. Then Joey saw a drawing of a man in a amor. A knight. But...he has his face. Now he understood what Milly said.

Maybe a contingency? „Dinnnnnner!" Rebecca screamed from the living room. Milly took Joeys hand and ran downstairs. „Of course you eat with us." Professor Hawkins said to Joey. „No protest!" So Joey sat down next to Milly. She smiled at him, but than she asked Rebecca: „Where is Tenshi?" Rebecca shruged. Then Rebecca looked at Joey. „You know her, right? She..." at this moment it rang at the door. Milly jumped of the chair. „That´s her!" she screamed at Joey and ran to the door. Joey stood up and walked in the doorway. The door opend and a girl huged Milly and took her on the arm. „Oh Milly, dear, I worried soo much. Hey, your poor sister looked in every bin if you are inside." Joey froze. He know this voice. „Tenshi, I had so much fun. A great boy found me. He is so funny. I showed him my room. And he will eat with us. Come and meet him!" Milly pulled her in the living room. Joey looked at the girl. His mouth was open. He starred in two violet eyes he thought he would never see again.

They stood a while in the room, starring at the other and didn´t know what to say. Joeys thoughts were driving throug his head and making him crazy. Everything was making sense. Why he liked Milly at the first moment he saw her. Why Milly has Duel Monster Cards. Why she rememberd Joey at someone. Her long blond hair... Why the knight has his face. But it didn´t explained the fire that was burning inside of him by looking at her eyes. She stole his soul...And his heart... But both wasn´t her fault. Crazy life. Since the thing with darz, she could´t see in his eyes. But...they are still so pretty. Mai closed her pretty eyes and turned around. She wanted to run upstairs, but Milly hold her back. „What´s wrong here? Joey is great, don´t worry." Mai smiled a little. „Damm, Mil I know. I know him. He is great. But I am not." „That´s not true! I forgave you before darz gave our souls back! And you would never hurt anyone! This people gave you a brainwash! Nothing is your fault!"

Joey stood behind Mai. She was starring at the wall and a tear was running over her cheek. Milly crossed the arms. „I don`t understand. How is Darz?" Mai smiled at her sister. „Why don´t you go upstairs and play with your dools?" „Noooo! That´s boring! I want to play hide and seek with you and Joey." Joey smiled sweetly. „Ok, sweety, you count. To hundred." „Ok!" She coverd her eyes „One, two,three..." Joey pulled Mai to the door. „Come on let´s hide very good."he wispered and they closed the door and ran along the beach. Mai saw this light in Joeys eyes she thought she will never see again. They stopped in a little bay and took a breath. „Ok. Now explain." Mai looked at the ground. „Ok. Milly is my little sister. Our parents are very important bussniss people. They were never at home. One month after Millys birth, my mother and my father died at a accident. I was twelfe (Now she´s 17. In my stories, she is as old as her friends. That´s so silly. Why should she be so much older?) I was for Milly all the time her mother. She helped me at my battels. When I came home, I told her what happened at my duels. When I wasn´t home, she was in the kindergarden or I called a Nanny. When Battle City was over, I got a call that she lies in the hospital. I coudn´t stay at you and the gang. So I drove to her. But she lies in the Komma. I gave myself the fault. I wasn´t there for her, when she needed me. She wasn´t to safe. I fightet duels to deflect. Nothing worked. I got week and hurt. Than this guy from Orekalkos, Valon, found me. I was easy pray. So I got a brainwash and stole souls. After you, Yugi and Kaiba defeated Darz, I saw what I did and drove to Milly. Her soul was taken, too. But as she was back, she woke up. I was so happy to have her back. But I missed this town and we moved here. The house wasn´t ready so, we movedin at my second cousin Rebecca. Professor Hawkins is not our grandpa, he is mellowed and doesn´t reallybelong to our family. But Milly never knew our grandparents and I wanted to give her one. I didn´t told them from everything. They foregave me what I did." she stopped and turned to the ocean. Joey hole life became a turn. „I already said, I foregave you too." Mai nooded. „Thanks. That means a lot to me."

„What do you want to do here in Domino?" Mai looked at the sky. „I work as Mannequin for a fashion magazin. Maybe I will go to school here and do this as a spare time job. I need to go to school because I want that Milly goes there too. Maybe I join your class." Joey smiled. „That would be great! Now we should go in or your poor sister starts to cry." „You´re right." They walked back to the house. When they were back, poor Milly was angry. „That´s not fair! You have been outside!"They laughed. „Ok, let´s play again. Now I count."Mai said. She couvered he eyes and started. Milly hided under the went upstairs. On the floor of Mais Room, there was still the drawing Block. He looked behind the drawing with the knight. The Duelist Kingdom. Soooo much drawings from him, Yugi and the others. Pegasus castle, Duel Monster and much more. From the Battle city and from the virtuel wourld. And many things that never happened. They all at a party, in crazy clothes, in midege things, In Duel Monster costumes, and...wow! On one picture Mai was wearing a wedding glown and Joey a suit. OH MY GOD!They both sitting on the back of the black eyes smiling and holding hands. Kissing under a cherry tree. Joey carring Mai in his arms. Joey was pretty shocked. He didn´t know why but he looked up and saw Mai standing in the doorway with burning cheeks and looking on the bottom.


End file.
